Pokémon in Spain
, , , |continent= |EP001=December 20, 1999 2008 |AG001=April 5, 2004 2007 |DP001=February 23, 2008 |BW001=July 29, 2011 |XY001=October 19, 2013 April 27, 2014 |SM001=November 26, 2016 September 2, 2017 }} The Pokémon franchise first reached in 1999 when the was dubbed into . Pokémon video games Spanish-language versions of Pokémon Red and Blue Versions were sold in Spain on October 5, 1999. Subsequent Pokémon games have been available since then. Pokémon anime Spanish dub The Iberian Spanish dub of the Pokémon anime is recorded and produced in . The series has been dubbed in five different dubbing studios. Originally, the series was dubbed in Telson, which dubbed the series from the first season until the eighth season and the movies 4 and 5. After this, Telson went out of business, so the series was moved to Arait Multimedia, which recorded the ninth season and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Starting from the tenth season, the series moved to 103 Todd-AO, which dubbed the series until the sixteenth season, when the series was moved to Tecnison, S.A. until season seventeen. The dub of these seasons was produced by SDI Media Poland. In season 18, the series moved to SDI Media Spain. Movies 1-3 and Mewtwo Returns were dubbed in Tecnison, S.A. and directed by José Luis Angulo. Dubbing of the Pokémon movies ceased for a while, but started again with Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, which were dubbed in Soundub. Movies 10-14 were dubbed in 103 Todd-AO and the dub was produced by SDI Media Poland. Movies 15-17 were dubbed in Tecnison, S.A. by SDI Media Poland, and starting from Hoopa and the Clash of Ages they're dubbed in SDI Media Spain. The Iberian Spanish dub is based on the English dubs by 4Kids Entertainment and Pokémon USA, Inc., retaining their character names (Some exceptions are Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, and game characters like in the games in this language). The anime has aired on both nationally-owned channels such as Telecinco, Clan TVE, all regional channels and on the Spanish branch of Jetix (now Disney XD). In Spain, the anime is available on Netflix. Seasons Pokémon movies Music As with the dub, all of the anime openings are translated versions of the English songs used by 4Kids Entertainment and Pokémon USA, Inc.. Two Spanish-language soundtracks were released: a translation of Pokémon 2.B.A. Master entitled and a translation of Totally Pokémon entitled Pokémon Total. Cast and crew Many different voice actors have worked on the dubbing of Pokémon in Spain. Adolfo Moreno has provided the voice of Ash Ketchum in the entire series. Ash's mother, Delia, is voiced by Cecilia Santiago in the very two first episodes, Marisa Marco until Best Wishes series, Ana Jiménez (M02), Marta García (M03) and Ana Richart since XY series. Miriam Valencia provided the voice for from original series to Best Wishes series; has been voiced by Javier Balas in the entire series; Valencia also voices later as Jupiter, Aldith and Sophie's second voice and Balas in XY series had voiced Nico, Nihei and Jimmy; he returns to the main cast in Sun & Moon series as ; Valencia is replaced by Sandra Villa as Misty in Sun & Moon series, she previously voiced Nina and Verity. Ricardo Escobar provides the voice of Tracey Sketchit, his first role in the series was Bill and later as Aaron, and Xerosic. (Aura) has been voiced for the entire series by Cristina Yuste who previously voiced Whitney, Duplica (EP174), Janina and Macey, and later as Zorua, Normajean, Christie, Shannon (known as Sara), Lyn, Diancie, Mairin and in Pokémon The Series XYZ. May's younger brother, Max, is voiced by Beatriz Berciano who also voices Andreas, (AG134), Caroline (AG189), , and the Unova/Decolore Islands Officer Jenny. (Maya) has been voiced for the entire series by Mar Bordallo who was also the voice of and DJ Mary is voiced by Belén Rodriguez who also provides the voice for Solana (except in the 2 part Deoxys episodes) and Salvia. (Millo) is voiced by Fernando Cabrera who also voices Harley in Pokémon Battle Frontier and Khoury. is voiced by Isacha Mengíbar who previously voiced Nurse Joy (EP002-EP014), (seasons 3-5), , Officer Jenny (seasons 6-13) and Flannery. (Lem) is voiced by Miguel Antelo, his younger sister, (Clem) is voiced by Blanca Hualde who also voiced Shaymin and Candice (DP155). (Nereida) is voiced by Ana de Castro who also voiced since Kalos Quest. is voiced by Javier Lorca who previously voiced Kendall, Brycen and Sanpei. (Lylia) was voiced by Ainhoa Martín in the first 2 episodes of Sun & Moon series, who also voiced Malin and Roxie in Pokémon Rival Destinies; later is replaced by Laura Pastor who also voiced Korrina. (Chris) was voiced by Chelo Molina until SM059 who previously voiced Forrest (SS001) and Angie and replaced since SM060 by Chelo Vivares who also voiced Mikey, Ritchie, Sam, Kenny, Cameron and Confined Hoopa. (Lulú) is voiced by Carmen López Pascual. For most of the series, James has been voiced by Iván Jara. Jessie has been voiced for the entire series by Amparo Valencia (who is also the dubbing director and script adapter of the show, except in the first three movies, Mewtwo Returns and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!). José Escobosa has provided the voice of in the entire series. Eduardo del Hoyo voices as the narrator (except in M19 who is voiced by Nacho Aramburú) and additional voices. Gary Oak is voiced by Jesús Pinillos. His grandfather, Professor Oak, is voiced by Roberto Encinas. Another one of Ash's rivals, Paul, is voiced by Pablo Sevilla. Pilar Martín, Sara Heras, Desirée Álvarez and Sara Polo as Nurse Joy. Valle Acebrón and Silvia Sarmentera as Officer Jenny. The third movie and Mewtwo Returns had a different crew. Ash is voiced by Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr., Misty is voiced by Pilar Aguado. Brock is voiced by Sergio Sánchez Sánchez. James is voiced by Luis Manuel Martín Díaz. Jessie is voiced by Ana Jiménez. Meowth is voiced by Mario Arenas. However, Luis Bajo, Ricardo Escobar, and Roberto Encinas reprised their roles as Mewtwo, Tracey, and Professor Oak, respectively. Catalan dub The Catalan dub lasted for one season. In this dub, Ash Ketchum was voiced by Marta Covas. The supporting cast included Carmen Ambros as , Oscar Munoz as Brock, Azucena Díaz as Jessie, Joaquim Sota as Meowth and the narrator, Jordi Nogueras as James, and Teresa Soler as Officer Jenny. Basque dub produced a Basque dub of the first and fifth seasons of Pokémon. The fifth season aired on around 2007 while the first season aired on around 2008. These seasons have not re-aired since. The intro for the first season was sung by Iker Bengoetxea. The intro for the fifth season had two versions, an original version and a modified version. The former (original) version had an error in the first part of the lyrics while the latter (modified) version fixed that error. Both version were sung by Peio Artetxe. None of the movies were ever dubbed. The leading role of Ash Ketchum was voiced by Arantxa Moñux. Misty was voiced by Begoña Huegun and Brock by Xabier Alkiza. Other roles included Jessie, who was voiced by Dolores Diaz de Mendibil, James by Iñigo Puignau, Meowth by Josu Mitxelena, Oak by Martin Zabala, Gary Oak by Iker Bengoetxea (who also sung the Basque version of the Pokémon Theme), Delia Ketchum by Loinaz Jauregi, Nurse Joy by Miren Aranburu, Officer Jenny by Nagore Irizar, the narrator by Josu Mitxelena, and the Pokédex by Iñigo Elostegi﻿. Valencian dub This dub premiered with the airing of Pokémon, et trie a tu! on (previously named ) and , both of which produced and aired this dub as well the first five seasons said dub. Nothing beyond that has been dubbed. In this version, the lead role of Ash Ketchum was given to Enric Puig, and the second main character, , was voiced by Nina Romero. Ash's rival, Gary Oak, was dubbed by Ignasi Díaz, and his grandfather, , was dubbed by Martí Pich. Other cast members include Marina Vinyals as Jessie, César Lechiguero as , Sílvia Cabrera as Officer Jenny, and Eva Bau as Nurse Joy. This dub is often miscredited online as a Catalan dub. Pokémon manga In October 2015, Spanish publisher announced they would be publishing the entirety of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Due to the length of the series (52 volumes at the time of announcing the license) and due to different story arcs often starting and ending partway through volumes, Norma Editorial has opted for an omnibus format, with 30 volumes expected so far. The volumes will have double numbering to accommodate fans who may wish to begin reading from a particular story arc. For example, the , which will be published over two volumes, will be numbered as Yellow Volume 1 and Yellow Volume 2, and Volume 3 and Volume 4 of the series overall. The first volume to be released was on October 29, 2015. For their first releases, Norma Editorial will be alternating between the and the . Pokémon Trading Card Game Spanish-language cards for the Pokémon Trading Card Game were first available in Spain starting in 1999 with the expansion set. They were sold by the Devir company until 2007, with several expansions missing. Only Base Set, , , and were released in Spain prior to the Diamond & Pearl Series. Afterwards, sold the TCG cards starting with the expansion set, again with several expansions missing. The , and expansions were never released in Spain. Currently, is selling the TCG since the expansion. Once again, Asmodee decided that some expansions were not worth releasing in Spain, with the , , , , , , , and being absent. However, despite physical cards from these expansions not being printed, all of them were translated and can be found in Spanish in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online app. From Roaring Skies on, all expansions have been realeased in Spain. The most recent expansion set to be released in Spanish is on November 2018. Spanish language cards are recognized as legal for Play! Pokémon official tournaments in the European Region, the Latin American Region and in the World Championships. The , , and Picture Book Half Decks were released exclusively in Spain. Related articles * List of Spanish Pokémon Official Magazine issues * List of European Spanish Pokémon themes * List of Catalan Pokémon themes * List of Valencian Pokémon themes * List of Basque Pokémon themes ja:スペインにおけるポケモン